


Dean's Jacket

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Blue Canary 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1980s, Can Be Read As Its Own Thing, Canon Compliant With Later Bobby Stuff, Except For How It's Just Because, Gen, Helpful Sam Winchester, Improbable Events, Uncle Bobby Singer, Weechesters, Young Dean, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: How Dean got his jacket.





	Dean's Jacket

“Uncle Bobby,” Sam says, really quiet but with the determination of a kid who knows where he’s going in life, “I have a plan.”

“You do, huh?” Bobby asks. He has put out peanut butter and jelly for Sam, with apple juice. He had enough time to pick some up before the Winchesters rolled in this time around. Now he and Sam are alone together inside the house for once, and Bobby’s phone lines have been quiet for long enough that he could make Sam lunch.

“I do.”

“What’s the plan about, Sam?”

“It’s about Dean. I am going to get him a protector vest.”

“A protector vest?”

“Yeah. The thing you wear on the outside of your clothes so you are protected,” Sam says.

“I hear you, Sam,” Bobby says carefully.

“And it’s going to look just right.”

“Sam. Do you want some help with this? Do you need some help?”

Sam takes a bite of his sandwich. “Sure, Uncle Bobby, I guess, but only if you’ll keep it a secret because it’s for Dean’s birthday.”

Bobby raises an eyebrow. “That’s nice of you, Sam.”

“I guess.” Sam sounds tired. Like he’s seen way too much. Like he doesn’t think it’s nice at all. Like he just wants something done and over. “Anyway, Uncle Bobby,” he says with a false cheer that’s too old for his age, “I know you’d help me find the right one. If we go to the store before Dean’s birthday. Because I know you’d know what it has to look like. And I have quarters.”

Oh, boy.

“So Dean needs a...a protector vest.” Suddenly Bobby is tired, too, Uncle or not. “Sam, listen. If we need to, we can go right now. I know just the place.”

“After lunch?”

“After lunch.”

Sam wolfs down his sandwich with ease and chugs his juice.

*~*~*

The package is just a rolled up plastic bag with the shop logo on it that Bobby sneaks into the bottom of Dean’s duffle before they leave. Inside the bag is a card that says, _DEAN_ , I saved my quarters and Uncle Bobby took me to the store so we got you this jacket. I know it looks just right, so Dad won’t be mad about it. If he is, you can blame me because even if we went in Bobby’s car, it was my idea. - SAM

Dean keeps it all wrapped together for as long as he can, and he tries to hold everything he feels about it inside.

In the end, their dad doesn’t notice for a long time after Dean’s birthday that Dean’s wearing something new. When he does, there’s a mumbled _UncleBobbytookSamtothestore_ , and John Winchester raises hell to the grown man instead of his youngest this time. 

Small mercies, and big hearts sometimes make all the difference in the world, one moment at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to feel better so I wrote this. This is in some ways one of my saddest 'verses but also, good things happen in it.


End file.
